


Tears

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: British Actor RPF, Hollywood - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Caring Tom, F/M, Fluff, Struggling Actress! Reader, emotional breakdowns, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: "I thought we hit rock bottom, and then the floor gave out."(No More Bad Days)





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> written as i have an actual emotional break down. thats what i call realism.

You don't know if it was a good or bad idea to do this.

You were bawling your eyes out in your house alone, having an emotional breakdown. The silence in the place only made your crying even louder than it actually was, which made you cry harder. It was a vicious cycle, and you couldn't stand anymore of it. So, seeing as you didn't know what to do and you were an outdoor type of girl, you went outside.

Outside was...cold. Each exhale you let out formed a visible mist that came out from your lips. It wasn't ideal calming-down weather, but it definitely made you stop crying for a bit. You tucked your hands into your pockets, resting in a bench faintly covered by snow. You were cold, you were distressed, and you were sure that you hadn't reached rock bottom yet.

Yay.

You looked up to the bare sidewalk. Only a few busy people walked by. Looking all so professional and stuff. Of course, you hated cubicle jobs. Once had one and you quit after a month. Even so, you were a little jealous. They had something to strive for.

You? You were a people pleaser, and if you couldn't do that, it made you this way. You took it to heart when you decided to start a stage acting career. It was definitely better than 9 to 5 and grey jumpsuits, but you underestimated how hard it would be. You barely got any callbacks and aside from that, your friend issues just made it all worse. Your friends had mental issues, and you wanted them to be happy. So you decide to carry their worlds for them, even if that meant being exhausted. Being exhausted meant taking a break, taking a break meant hating yourself, hating yourself is solutioned by distracting yourself with their problems again and then that leads to being exhausted. It seems like a lot of your life was a vicious cycle.

You were zoning out when suddenly you spotted a face you knew from somewhere. He was a tall man, with light coloured hair and sharp features. He looked like a celebrity.

You finally realized that was Tom Hiddleston.

If this was any other time, you would've leapt on him but you were emotionally and physically tired. So you approached him slowly, you thanked any god who was listening that he was walking at a fairly slow pace. He stopped when he saw you. You realized you must look...less than desirable at the moment. So you when you reached him (He helped by walking nearer.) you asked: "I'm sorry, is my hair a mess? Because if so, I'm really sorry but um, could I get a picture?" He frowned. Which worried you. Do you look that bad? "I don't think so, darling." You didn't know whether to be offended or swoon because he just called you darling. "I'm sorry, wha-" "You're crying." He stated simply. You reached up to your cheeks and sure enough, felt the wetness of more than a few tears. Apparently, your face went so numb, you couldn't feel them falling. "I, uh, I'm...I'm sorry." You said, awkwardly. Usually, you kept your wits about, even if you were just having an emotional break down (So rudely interrupted by a famous actor and his English accent.) but when Tom Hiddleston points it out, you find it hard to form a proper response. "Darling, no it's fine, don't apologize. Let's sit down for a moment, okay?" He motioned to the bench you were just sitting on. 

You sat down silently. "So tell me first, what's wrong?" You raised an eyebrow, wondering if you heard correctly. "Don't you have work to attend to? I don't want to be a distraction or anything..." You trailed off, not wanting to say that on the contrary, you wanted him to be yours. "No, it's not 'till hours, love. I was just getting some tea." He said reassuring you and keeping his gaze interlocked with yours.

Somehow, you opened up.

He might be a famous actor but he's definitely a stranger to you. You knew not much about him ad here you were telling him about yourself.

You've spent so much time talking to people about their problems, that you never really took the time to talk about yours.

"Well, darling. We all started from somewhere, I was a nobody actor once too. And as for your issues, I'm sure with enough help you can get through it. I believe in you. There's always a rainbow at the end of a storm." You doubted that, but smiled at the metaphor anyway. You had stopped crying now. Partly due to the fact the cold must've made it dry faster. "Well, I still need my morning tea. Would you care to join me?" He suggested, to which you responded by opening and closing your mouth wordlessly in shock. You didn't know what to say. "I don't know...I'm not very interesting. And I don't think I can talk much more about such sensitive matters." You stated. "I'm sure you're very interesting. And if you can't talk any more about your lovely self, we can always talk about other things. Plus, I'm sure a nice, warm drink will help you." His smile was enough to persuade you. "Oh, alright. But can we talk about you?" He chuckled. "If you wish, love."

He held out his arm for yours to link with his, and you happily did, walking arm in arm to the nearest cafe.

Maybe your day wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
